


Mark Lee VS The World

by Omaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omaknae/pseuds/Omaknae
Summary: In order to date the oh-so-lovely Lee Donghyuck, Mark has to fight against his seven exes to win the right to love him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Mark Lee VS The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mark Lee VS The World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550291) by sunlacie. 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that, this chapter, obviously isn't finished ;-; I just wanted to make some tests, eh.

''I ain't going that party''

_Annoyed_, that's what Mark felt right now. The night was still young when a boy called him up, basically screaming his ear off in excitement. The older surely didn't need to make a double-check to know who called him ; it was his dear younger friend, Chenle. What could he say about Zhong Chenle? Son of a prestigious family, he didn't act anything like that. Although the boy was basically covered in Louis Vuitton, he'd run around and go silly. _''Be careful''_ His friends always told him as soon as he cried from scratching his knees. The boy wasn't, in fact, he was carefree, nothing nor no one could stop him from doing stupid things.

''Oh you are going to! it's gonna be _so much fun_, come on, _hyung_,'' Chenle tried to coax him into following him to yet another party. So much fun isn't exactly what he'd call partying. Mark often found himself laying in the back all while Chenle spoke to _everyone_, and when he said that, he really does mean _everyone_. The younger boy had connections with tons of people ; going from the private clubs kids to their rich parents, or even the lone wolves of the school, Chenle loved to have small talks with them. It left both his boyfriend _and_ Mark bored. If Chenle wasn't talking to them, he'd disappear with his lover to make out. ''You're going to leave me alone again,'' Mark growled in irritation from the memories, a sweet flashback to being surrounded by drunk girls and a few boys trying to get into his pants making him cringe. ''I won't. Anyways, you're just scared to meet new people.'' The younger's voice sing-sang playfully, making fun of the _cowardly Mark Lee_. It's true, Mark hasn't gone out in a while, but that's only because he found his lonely nights with his guitar better than a room filled with people, speakers blasting recent pop songs. Plus, he didn't feel like seeing the others, especially after losing one of his dearest friends. He was such a nice guy, but turned out mysterious. He was always gone, and one day, _he simply disappeared_.


End file.
